The present disclosure is related to a head up display apparatus for use in vehicles such as automobiles.
Conventionally, head up display apparatuses are known as an apparatus that displays directional commands, warnings, traveling speed, etc. to drivers of automobiles and the like. These head up display apparatuses project virtual images of images to be displayed onto image reflection surfaces of windshields or combiners, etc., to enable drivers to discriminate information necessary to drive automobiles or the like, without averting their eyes from fields of view. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-115908 proposes such a head up display apparatus.